Cuando el tiempo se detiene en la Colina del Cuervo
by Erengalad
Summary: Calificado como M, porque guerra y destrucción. Relato participante en el #RetoPartidaYRegreso organizado por #SpanishFakeESDLA.


En la Colina del Cuervo, todo era confuso. La niebla, caprichosa, se enredaba en los desgastados escalones y en los lienzos de muro que todavía quedaban en pie, dificultando la visión para todos cuanto llegaban allí. Había sido en tiempos un puesto de vigilancia para el Reino Enano, pero en aquellos momentos, el horror campaba por entre sus ruinas, alentado por el fragor de la batalla, los gritos y lamentos de los heridos y los últimos estertores de aquellos que se sabían ya muertos.

La Elfa se giró con presteza y pegó la espalda al muro, al tiempo que alzaba su fina espada curva ante sí. Las pesadas botas de orcos y trasgos resonaban por el pasillo, desierto y casi derruido, pero el terror que la embargaba le hacía imposible discernir por qué lado iban a llegar.

Sí, Tauriel había peleado con anterioridad. Incursiones contra orcos que se habían aventurado en los dominios de Thranduil, contando con la ventaja del terreno conocido y la ayuda de sus compañeros de patrulla. Pero esto... esto era diferente. Era una batalla. Una guerra. Una grande, en la que no había dos únicos contendientes. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al recordar que el conflicto inicial entre Enanos contra Elfos y Hombres había dado un enorme giro al aparecer huargos y trasgos ante las mismas puertas de Erebor.

Cinco ejércitos. La batalla de los cinco ejércitos.

Tres huestes unidas por la necesidad de hacer frente a un mal común: la oscuridad, que siempre amenaza con derrocar a la luz, y llevarse cuantas cosas bellas albergue este mundo.

Era muy joven, la Elfa de cabellos pardos. Y aquella era su primera guerra. Nunca había visto morir a tantos seres a la vez, uno junto a otro, tapizando la árida explanada entre las Puertas del Reino de Erebor y Valle de sangre, miembros desgarrados y carne putrefacta. Jamás habría imaginado que sería así. Que ella misma se sentiría así. Ni siquiera sabía si viviría para contarlo, pues desde la atalaya había podido contar por decenas a los Elfos de Thranduil que yacían entre el lodo y la sangre.

Tauriel tragó saliva y, pegada al muro y con la espada en ristre, continuó subiendo. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía qué había abajo. El exterior de un antiguo mirador, en lo alto de la colina, se reveló ante ella despejado; los jirones de niebla se adherían a sus pies y descendían hacia Dale, pero todo estaba claro allá arriba. Sin embargo, no pudo dedicar mucho segundos a la contemplación del lugar, pues una serie de ruidos y gruñidos atrajeron su atención, y se vio obligada a ponerse en guardia de nuevo.

Allí estaban. El menor de los príncipes Enanos luchaba con bravura, con fiereza, contra una de aquellas criaturas inmundas. La gruesa hoja de su espada, de cuya empuñadura labrada con motivos geométricos goteaba sangre, bailaba alrededor del trasgo, infligiendo cortes aquí y allá. A Tauriel le pareció muy pequeño en comparación con su oponente, una gran masa de pálida piel surcada de cicatrices y veteada por regueros de sangre, barro, suciedad, cuyos infectos ojos brillaban con furia asesina. Pero el Enano no se arredró.

-¡Detrás de ti! -le ladró furiosamente, al ver que se había detenido en mitad de la plaza-. ¡Muévete, Elfa!

Tauriel descubrió que sus manos temblaban al alzar su espada por instinto para protegerse del trasgo que había saltado sobre ella desde uno de los muretes en ruinas. La hoja silbó en el aire y se encontró con fiereza con los restos mugrientos y oxidados de algo que, en otros tiempos, parecía haber sido una especie de alabarda. El metal contra el metal produjo un sonido chirriante y desagradable, y la joven apretó los dientes, dispuesta a no ceder ni un ápice de su terreno.

Un sonoro ¡BUM! de algo pesado estrellándose contra el suelo le indicó que Kíli había acabado con su contrincante, y que este yacía a sus pies, con una mueca maligna brillando todavía en su feo rostro. Pero entonces él hundió de nuevo la espada en su pecho y, tras tirar con fuerza de la empuñadura para extraer su acero de la carne y el hueso, desapareció apresuradamente por el otro lado de la atalaya.

-¡Fíli! ¡FÍLI! -lo oyó gritar, con una voz potente y desgarrada-. ¡TÍO THORIN!

-¡Kíli! ¡Abajo, hermano! -la voz de Fíli apremiaba y, al girar para buscar algo que le sirviese de parapeto, Tauriel pudo atisbar brevemente al joven heredero de Thorin Escudo de Roble. Sus cabellos rubios estaban teñidos con el rojo de la sangre y el negro del barro, y quizá por eso los rasgos amables del Enano pareciesen tan fieros en aquel instante.

Ambos desaparecieron por uno de los destartalados caminos; en aquel momento, le pareció que los sonidos del campo de batalla que había por debajo de ellos llegaban con mayor claridad a la Colina del Cuervo. Los gritos de guerra de los Enanos se mezclaban con los de los Elfos de Thranduil y con los de los Hombres de Esgaroth y el sonido de las espadas y lanzas impactando contra armaduras y escudos era tan intenso y rítmico que casi adquiría la forma de una melodía. Una melodía de sangre y fuego, de años de adversidad, de dolor y muerte.

No lo vio venir. No lo sintió apenas. No hasta que, sorprendida, bajó la vista para observar la gruesa estaca que se clavaba más y más en su pecho. El trasgo soltó la pechera de su túnica con una mueca de siniestra alegría y la joven cayó de rodillas, derrotada. Boqueó en busca de aire, sin dejar de contemplar con gesto atónito la larga empuñadura de madera mohosa. ¿Era aquello real?, se preguntó; en aquel estado de extrema sorpresa, la Elfa no acertó siquiera a comprender las señales que su propio cuerpo le enviaba. Pero entonces brotó la sangre.

Y con ella, con aquella marea carmesí que brotaba de los bordes de la yaga, llegó el dolor. Un dolor intenso, inconmensurable, que amenazaba con partirla en dos. Un dolor que jamás había sentido antes, porque es el último que siente un soldado. Hubiese gritado, la joven Elfa, de haber tenido aire en los pulmones. Pero su respiración se tornaba más y más débil, estentórea, desvaneciéndose como los pasos del gran trasgo que, satisfecho con su obra, se alejaba de la atalaya.

Tauriel se sintió caer, pero el suelo ya no estaba duro; no para ella. En su agonía, la realidad se veía desdibujada, como a través de un sueño; los colores se habían tornado vibrantes, como los de una mañana de verano, los movimientos parecían tener vida propia, y el mismo aire parecía murmurar un arrullo tranquilizador en lugar de transportar gritos de guerra y muerte. Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de la Elfa, y un hilillo de sangre brotó de sus labios entreabiertos. ¿Qué había hecho, por la luz de todas las estrellas?

-_Goheno nin, hîr Thranduil. Goheno nin._(*)

La luz desapareció de los ojos de Tauriel, hija de los bosques. Ni los gritos, ni las muertes de Elfos, Enanos y Hombres cesaron a su alrededor, pero al final del día, cuando todo hubo acabado, la última luz del día brilló sobre la Colina del Cuervo. Para entonces, cuando los exploradores comenzaron a recorrer el campo de batalla en busca de supervivivientes, Mandos ya había reclamado para sí el fëa de Tauriel.

*Nota: Goheno nin, hîr Thranduil. Goheno nin: Perdóname, señor Thranduil, perdóname.


End file.
